1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing device and a video signal processing method, and is suitably applied to a video signal processing device, for example, a newscaster who is reading aloud the news in the news studio is photographed and the video signal is generated and by inserting the other video signal into that video signal, the image of the other video signal is inserted into the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in the news program production, by inserting the video image matching to the content of the news being read by the newscaster to the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster, the images matching to the content of that news can be provided to the audience. Thus, the audience can comprehend the content of that news being read aloud by the newscaster more in detail according to the video image to be shown in the background of the newscaster.
Heretofore, these video signal insertion processings have been conducted according to the method to be discussed in the following.
Firstly, a source video signal to show the video image to be inserted to the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster (heretofore referred to as a source video image) is formed (or reproduced from the VTR) and this is supplied to one end of an input terminal of a mixer through a video effector. At the same time, by photographing the newscaster in the studio, studio video signal is obtained and this is supplied to the other end of the input terminal of the mixer. This mixer combines the source video signal entered in one end of the input terminal and the studio video signal entered in the other end of the input terminal and supplies the resultant composite video signal to a monitor.
An operator supplies parameter for scaling up and down, moving and rotation to a video effector through an input device such as a trackball in order that the outer shape of the source video image fits to the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster by observing the composite image displayed on the monitor. The video effector conducts the processing of scaling up and down, moving and rotation to the source video image based on the parameter supplied, and supplies the source video signal processed and the key signal showing the shape of the processed source video image to the mixer. The mixer inserts the source video signal into the position shown by this key signal from among studio video signal. The resultant composite video signal is supplied to the monitor as described above and displayed. The operator, repeating the parameter of scaling up and down, moving and rotation till the external shape of the source video image fits to the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster by observing the composite image to be displayed, supplies to the video effector.
In the case of conventional device, by successively repeating these processings, source video image has been inserted to the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster.
However, in the conventional insertion processing, the operator has to manually input the parameter necessary for the conversion processing, such as scaling up and down, moving and rotation of the source video image in utilizing the input device such as trackball until the shape of source video image fits to the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster, and thus, it takes comparatively long time before the shape of source video image completely fits to the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster and since the operator must conduct an input operation of the parameter during that period, it causes a problem that the operation becomes complicated.
As a method to solve this problem, there is a method disclosed in the U.S. Patent (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,040 and 5,107,252). In this method, the operator inputs at least 4 points of corner position showing the shape after the source video image is converted by using the input means such as touch tablet and stylus. And the image conversion means converts said source video image in order that the corners of the source video image fit to 4 corners specified on the basis of the address signal showing 4 points of corner position entered. According to this method, the source video image can be inserted into the prescribed frame within a comparatively short period of time as compared with the method described earlier and the operator's operation can be decreased.
However, according to this method in the case of inserting the source video image into the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster, the operator must input corner positions by manually operating the input means such as touch tablet and stylus in order that each corner of the source video image fits to each corner of the prescribed frame in the background of the newscaster, and it is still insufficient on the point to simplify the operation of the operator.